cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Zeke e Luther
Zeke e Luther è una serie televisiva statunitense per ragazzi del 2009 basata sul mondo dello skateboard. Cast Personaggi principali *Hutch Dano: Zeke Falcone *Adam Hicks: Luther Waffles *Daniel Curtis Lee: Korneilius "Kojo" Johnsworth *Ryan Newman: Ginger Valconi Personaggi secondari *Nate Hartley: Oswald 'Ozzie' Kepart *Lily Jackson: Poochie McGruder *Juliet Holland-Rose: Olivia Masterson *David Ury: Don Donaldson *Lawrence Mandley: Reginald "Jumpsuit" Johnson *Scott Beehner: Deputy Dingle *David Gore: Kirby Cheddar *Ron Fassler: Dale Davis *Andy Pessoa: Garrett "Stinky Cast" Delfino *Reid Ewing: Charlie Plunk *Chris Zylka: Doyce Plunk Personaggi Personaggi principali * Ezekiel "Zeke" Valconi: Ragazzo di sedici anni e mezzo. É il migliore amico di Luther e fratello maggiore di Ginger, la sua simpatica sorellina. Viene considerato il ragazzo più responsabile e serio del gruppo, anche se spesso è proprio lui a non avere la testa sulle spalle. Ha una cotta per la sua vicina di casa Olivia Masterson, anche se non ha il coraggio di dichiararsi. * Luther Jerome Waffles: Ragazzo di sedici anni e mezzo. É il migliore amico di Zeke e grandissimo appassionato di skateboard. Ha un piccolo ratto che ha adottato a cui ha dato il nome di Lucky. Insieme al suo grande amico Zeke sono sponsorizzati dalla "Liver Nubs". * Kornelius "Kojo" Jonesworth: Ragazzo di sedici anni e mezzo. Amico di Zeke e Luther, ma talvolta loro rivale per la reputazione di miglior skater della città. É sposonsorizzato dalla "Dastardly Skate". Quando qualcosa gli va per il verso giusto dice sempre la solita frase "Che ne dite!", sculacciandosi il posteriore. * Ginger Valconi: La sorella più piccola di Zeke che ha 11 anni. Nell'episodio "Bros Go Pro" si nota come, nonostante la sua età, sia molto furba: nella puntata infatti usa i ragazzi per far soldi. È abbastanza timida, ma non perde mai l' occasione di dar fastidio a Zeke, come ad esempio dire ad Olivia che suo fratello ha una cotta per lei. Personaggi ricorrenti *'Oswald 'Ozzie' Kepphart': Local power walker, caterpillar enthusiast. He used to hate skateboarding but recently became a skater, the first sport he didn't quit after a day, although he is the worst and most annoying character in the show. He occasionally sticks his butt out in another direction, which annoys Luther. When he skates he flaps his arms as if an attempt to fly. *'Don Donaldson': Padrone e proprietario dela "Don's Donuts", Zeke and Luther's favorite hangout. In "Luther Leads" Luther called Don a donuthead because he finally realized that he is the only one that works at Don's Donuts and also realized that he's always employee of the month every month (because he's the only one who works at Don's Donuts.) But in the second season he remodels his shop and hires more workers. *'Poochie McGruder': Amica di Ginger che l'aiuta to prank Zeke. *'Olivia Masterson': Formerly the olive girl for the "Langley Olives" company, she's currently Zeke's next door neighbor and crush. She tried designing him a skater look in "Cape Fear" but only for it to fail, mainly to a large cape that became a safety hazard. It is noted that she has a crush on Zeke. She did not know if he likes her until he liked her in "Adventure Boy". She is said to like brave guys. *'Garrett "Stinky Cast" Delfino': Local boy camera man who constantly wears the same sleeveless white shirts, jean shorts, and trademark cast. He's Zeke and Luther's camera guy. He has a huge crush on Ginger which Zeke uses as leverage to pay for Stinky Cast's videos. He had his cast removed in "The Big Red Stacking Machine" which he was upset about due to losing his trademark. He then proceeded to try to injure himself to get a new cast and succeeded, thus restoring his name. *'Reginald "Jumpsuit" Johnson': Zeke and Luther's cranky ex-astronaut neighbor who commonly throws away old space stuff in the trash and has a gravity simulator in his garage. His nickname is because of the fact that he wears a jumpsuit every day. *'Kirby Cheddar': Tredicenne che vive vicino a Zeke e Luther. Suona l'airdrums e il trombone. Suo padre è medico e sua madre è iperprotettiva. Episodi Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive commedia